All we got
by Mistress Malfoy
Summary: Po wojnie wszytsko wraca do normy. Ale życie Ginny nigdy nie będzie pełne. Miniaturka.


"I ain't got time for you baby

Either you're mine, or you're not

Make up your mind sweet baby

Right here, right now's all we got.

A little party never killed nobody

So we gon' dance until we drop.

A little party never killed nobody

Right here, right now's all we got."

Drugiego maja 1999 roku Ginny Weasley staje w szeroko otwartych drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy wszyscy są już w środku. Jej wzrok prześlizguje się wolno po setkach zachwycających sukienek i pięknych szat, po wspaniałych dekoracjach, wybranych ze smakiem i w ilości bez zbędnej przesady. W powietrzu unosi się odurzający zapach jaśminu i czekolady. Ginny chłonie tę chwilę i uśmiecha się do siebie.

Noc jest piękna. Tak bardzo podobna do tej sprzed roku, myśli Ginny, kiedy nalewa do szklanki różowy poncz i opiera się o stół, żeby podziwiać spektakl, który ma przed sobą. Sklepienie Wielkiej Sali usłane jest gwiazdami, na dziedzińcu wiatr ledwo zauważalnie kołysze liśćmi. Świece dają przyćmione, nastrojowe światło, muzyka jest odpowiednio głośna, dzięki czemu rozmowy mogą być prowadzone półgłosem. Bal rozkwita jak piękny kwiat, nieśpieszne i z gracją. Wszystko wokół jest magiczne, spokojne, nikt nie biegnie, nie ma zdenerwowania, krzyków, bólu i płaczu. Ludzie poddają się panującej atmosferze, delikatności ruchów, gentelmeńskim gestom, dystyngowanej rozmowie. Przechadzają się niedaleko Ginny płynnie i z klasą. Ich eleganckie stroje spływają do samej ziemi, to unoszą się lekko jak mgła w tańcu. Błyszczący materiał dotyka skóry, włosy falują przy każdym obrocie, tkanina ociera się o tkaninę cicho szeleszcząc. Każda twarz przybrała wyważony uśmiech i każda ma na sobie maskę.

Ten pomysł nie wszystkim się podobał, ale te pojedyncze głosy nie zostały wzięte pod uwagę. Nikt nie chce już, aby wspomnienia rządziły jego dalszym życiem, przedmiotom negatywnie naznaczonym przez wydarzenia przywraca się neutralne znaczenie, zdejmuje się z nich czar, tak by już nie budziły niepokoju. Dlatego teraz na Wielkiej Sali każdy jest anonimowy. Wśród piór, brokatu, koronek, szyfonów, granatu, czerni i szmaragdu Ginny nie poznaje nikogo.

I wtedy jej wzrok pada na grupkę stojącą na lewo po drugiej stronie sali. Troje mężczyzn i dwie kobiety rozmawiają uprzejmie, jedna z nich właśnie przyjmuje od mężczyzny po środku szklankę z płynem i ujmuje ją w dłoń odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę. Ginny obserwuje mężczyznę przez następną chwilę i już wie. Pewna postawa, subtelne ruchy, uśmiech jedynie w kąciku ust. Ćwiczone przez wiele lat, dobrze Ginny znane, bo równie wiele lat dyskretnie obserwowane. Ginny nie musi się zastanawiać, ostawia szklankę na stół i robi pierwszy, spokojny krok.

Kiedy staje przed Malfoy'em nie patrzy na towarzyszące mu osoby. Zresztą ich twarze nie wyrażają szoku, głęboko w ich źrenicach jest jedynie ciekawość i niewypowiedziane pytanie. Ginny dyga lekko pochylając głowę w geście powitania, panie w grupce robią to samo, panowie kłaniają się uprzejmie. Ginny podnosi wzrok i patrzy intensywnie prosto w stalowe tęczówki mężczyzny. Po zaledwie kilku uderzeniach serca zapada decyzja, szklanka z dłoni mężczyzny staje na stole a on sam robi krok do przodu i kładąc rękę na plecach Ginny prowadzi ją w stronę parkietu.

Dłoń ląduje w dłoni, ciało opiera się o ciało i Ginny czuje jak jaśmin miesza się z zapachem kardamonu. Napięcie potęgowane magią jest odczuwane przez nią każdą komórką ciała i przez chwile kręci jej się w głowie. Ale Malfoy prowadzi doskonale i trzyma dziewczynę mocno. W tym dotyku Ginny odnajduje to, co zostało jej odebrane i rozluźnia się wiedząc, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Opiera policzek o policzek Draco i po chwili czuje, jak napięcie znika również z ramion mężczyzny. Gdy utwór się kończy żadne z nich nie odchodzi, melodia rozpoczyna się na nowo a oni tańczą dalej. Czas stanął w miejscu, materiał sukienki układa się idealnie, szata jest skrojona na wymiar, każdy krok jest zgrany, chwila jest doskonała.

Dlatego tak nienaturalne i nie na miejscu jest utknięcie obcasa w szparze w podłodze. Ginny potyka się, ale nie upada potrzymana przez silne ramię. Gdy jednak prostuje się czuje, że całe napięcie wróciło i teraz jest nie do zniesienia. Widzi spiętą postawę Malfoy'a i jego nieprzeniknione spojrzenie. I przez ułamek sekundy Ginny patrzy na Dracona wzrokiem, w którym odbija się głęboko tłumione cierpienie. Ale mężczyzna pozostaje niewzruszony. Dla nich nic się nie zmieniło. Ludziom nikt nie przywraca neutralnych znaczeń. Nie pada ani jedno słowo, ale Ginny wie, że jej wieczór już się skończył. Dyga lekko przed mężczyzną i już opanowana jako pierwsza wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali.

"It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart,

If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh

It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes,

Probably ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh"


End file.
